un semaine rien que pour toi et moi
by swanqueen2a
Summary: Regina qui a 19 ans vas voir sa copine Emma en corse ! première FF soyer indulgent !
1. Chapter 1

Une semaine pour nous

Chapitre 1

Emma eu du mal à se réveiller ce matin, mais quand elle se rappela pourquoi son réveil sonnait ce jour de vacances, elle sauta du lit et fila dans la d***. Et oui, ce jour était important pour Emma, elle allait enfin, après 6 mois de séparation, retrouver sa bien-aimée. Ça faisait un an qu'Emma et Regina se connaissaient. Elles s'étaient rencontrées pendant les vacances d'été, Emma avait tout juste 18 ans, elle était partie en vacances avec sa meilleure amie Mary-Margaret dans les Caraïbes, elle venait d'arriver à l'hôtel quand elle l'avait vue pour la première fois sur le pas de sa porte de chambre. Elle avait su tout de suite qu'elle allait l'aimer. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.  
Après s'être habillée et avoir mangé et rangé un minimum l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie Mary-Margaret, elle l'appela.  
- Allo?  
- Hey Mary ! Alors vous êtes bien arrivés à Paris ?  
- Oui, on est arrivés hier tard à l'hôtel.  
Mary-Margaret et David sortaient ensemble depuis le lycée. David était devenu un très bon ami d'Emma au fil des années. Quand Mary lui avait dit qu'ils allaient partir en vacances pendant une semaine, Emma avait sauté sur l'occasion pour demander à Regina de venir passer une semaine ici en Corse avec elle, bien sûr Regina avait tout de suite accepté.  
-Ah ok, et Paris tu trouves ça comment ?  
- Très bien, mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas censée aller chercher Regina dans une heure ?  
-Oui, mais je ne sais pas, je suis stressée ... Elle n'est jamais venue ici, c'est moi qui suis toujours allée la voir !  
- Mais franchement Emma, qui n'aimerait pas la Corse? Ajaccio et nos plages et nos montagnes ?  
- C'est pas ça, j'ai peur qu'elle soit différente par rapport à quand je vais la voir ...  
- Arrête de stresser et va chercher ta copine !  
- Ok, ok … Bon, faites pas trop de bêtises vous deux. Et fait un gros kissou à mon petit blondinet !  
- D'accord il aura le message, je t'aime ma belle !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime  
Emma raccrocha et alla mettre ses chaussure pour aller chercher sa bien-aimée. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, sauta dans sa boîte de conserve jaune et parti pour l'aéroport d'Ajaccio. Elle arriva, se gara et entra dans le hall. elle la vue elle sa Regina celle sui fessait battre son cœur !


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Voilà le deuxiéme chapitre je sais j'ai un peu de retard mais j'ai voulut faire un chapitre plus long ! Merci pour les followers de : camlapro chloetman MasterOfMyFate-CaptainOfMySoul; T Kershaw; Zeb410 babyFL 77 marine051 vdjy virg05. Encore merci ces followers mon beacoup motiver ! Merci aussi reviews de :**

**calmapro et pakito ! Et merci au favori**** de : MasterOfMyFate-CaptainOfMySoul ! Je voudrait remercier ma béta blueDogM qui fait de son mieux pour corriger toutes mes fautes d'orthographes ( ce qui ne doigts pas etre facile xD ) **

chapitre 2

Regina était paumée dans cet aéroport. Certes, il était petit, mais être dans un lieu inconnu ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle s'avançait vers la sortie quand elle vit Emma arriver, l'air stressé mais toujours aussi blonde n'avait pas changé, toujours ce blouson rouge immonde et ce jean qui lui allait parfaitement. Quand Emma l'aperçu elle sourit tout de suite. Les yeux brillant, Emma commença à courir vers Regina. Elle laissa sa valise en plan pour avancer elle aussi vers Emma. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, Regina se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionément.

« Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? Demanda Emma en lui rendant son baiser.  
- Enormément.  
Elle s'éloigna pour aller prendre sa valise avant de rejoindre Emma.  
- Je vous emmène à mon carosse Votre Majesté. » Dit-elle en prenant la valise

Quand elles arrivèrent devant une voiture jaune, Regina regarda la voiture et éclata de rire.  
« Non tu plaisantes, c'est pas ça ta voiture ? Demanda-t-elle, suprise.  
- Ben si. Dit-elle avec une mine boudeuse tout en rangeant la valise dans le coffre.  
Regina tira Emma par le bras pour qu'elle la regarde et se colla à elle.

-Je rigolait, je m'en fous dans quelle voiture tu roules. Tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va. » Dit-elle en remettant une mèche blonde en place. Elle embrassa sa petite amie et emma se remit tout de suite à sourire. Elles entrèrent dans la voiture et Emma prit la parole.

« Et si on allait à la plage ?  
- Oui, comme ça tu me montrera cette fameuse plage qui est, d'après toi, magnifique et où il n'y a jamais personne ?! »  
- Ah oui, la crique qui est après Porticcio ? Bien sûr on y va tout de suite ! » Elle démarra et parti vers sa plage preferée .

Certes, c'était sa plage preferée, mais c'est parce que cette plage était parfaite : l'eau était bleu turquoise, le sable fin... Pendant qu'Emma conduisait, Regina regardait le paysage, les plage d'un côté et de l'autre les montagne avec leurs grands abres majestueux. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce paysage hors du commun. Emma, sentant que Regina était ailleurs, posa sa main libre sur sa cuisse et lui caressa doucement.

« Hey chaton, ça va ? »  
Regina posa sa main sur sur celle de sa petite amie et lui sourit. « Oui oui, j'admirait juste ce paysage ! »  
Emma lui rendit son sourire et s'exclama : « Regarde, on est arrivées ! »

Regina chercha la plage du regard mais elle ne trouva que des abre.

« Mais il n'y a pas de plage !  
- Oui mais tu vois ce petit chemin de terre là-bas ? Demanda Emma en lui indiquant la direction du doigt.  
- Oui ... répondit-elle, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.  
- Ben c'est par là la plage ! »

Emma sortit de la voiture et pris son sac de plage, Regina la regarda faire et lui dit en rougissant :  
« Mais … euh … je n'ai pas mon maillot sur moi.  
- Ben prends le dans ta valise, tu le mettra quand on sera installées. Répondit Emma tout naturellement.  
- Ok …  
Elle ouvrit sa valise et trouva facilement son maillot deux-pièces.

Emma ferma la voiture et lui pris la main. Après cinq minutes de marche sur ce petit chemin, elles arrivèrent sur la plage. Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était vraiment magnifique, et il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'elles deux, ce qui ne pouvait que lui plaire. Elles étalèrent leurs serviettes et Regina pris une seconde serviette, demandant à Emma de la tenir autour d'elle pendant qu'elle se changeait. Bien sûr cette dernière accepta avec joie ! Regina enleva ses claquette puis son short en jean et son débardeur. Emma l'entoura avec la serviette en laissant ses yeux traîner sur le corps parfait de sa copine. Après avoir mis son maillot, Regina regarda Emma enlever ses vêtements avec insistance. Emma, l'ayant remarqué, vint se coller à elle et l'embrassa. Regina répondit immédiatement au baiser et Emma profita de sa distraction pour soulever Regina et avancer vers l'eau. Quand Regina compris ce qui allait se passer, il était déjà trop tard !


	3. petit message

je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard mais je suis en periode d'examen je passe mon brevet et ma beta lectrice n'a pas trop le temps non plus mais dés que je peut je poste le prochain chapitre ne vous inquiéter pas ! merci encore pour les followers et les messages ! kiss les gens !


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les gens ! je suis désoler pour le retard c'est a cause des examen ! je remerci ma béta lectise ****BlueDogM pour avoir corriger mes chapitre ( sa doit pas étre de la tarte XD ) et je vous remerci pour tout vos followers et vos message ! Merci a Guest pour m'avoir souhaite bonne chance pour mon examen sa ma beaucoup toucher . Bon finie les blabla je vous laisse lire ! **

Chapitre 3

Emma lâcha Regina, cette dernière n'eu pas le temps de se rattraper à sa copine, mouillée et aussi très joueuse. Quand elle remonta à la surface, elle vit qu'Emma était prise d'un fou rire. Mais Regina voulait sa vengeance, elle s'approcha donc de la blonde et la serra contre elle, attirant Emma dans l'eau ! Elles s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce que la brune ai faim, elle replièrent alors leurs affaires et Emma, regardant Regina, demanda :

- Tu veux qu'on mange ? On pourrait aller au restaurant ?  
- Oui ! Mais on peut manger chez toi aussi ?  
- Ben en fait j'ai pas fait de courses, donc il faudra qu'on y aille.  
- Ok. Donc on va à quel resto ?  
- Heu … on peut aller à celui dont je t'ai parlé, aux Sanguinaires ? C'est un peu loin mais on y mange très bien !  
Oui pas de problème ! Comment il s'appelle ?  
- Au Saint-Jean ! On y va ?  
Regina prit ses affaires dans sa main gauche et la main de la blonde dans sa main droite, se dirigeant vers la voiture. Elles s'installèrent et Emma démarra, alluma la radio et commença a conduire .  
Après 5 minute de route, Regina posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma et commença à la caresser sensuellement. Comprenant tout de suite, Emma repoussa sa main et, ses yeux ne quittant pas la route, la réprimanda :  
- Non ! Chaton on ne fera pas ça dans la voiture, et en plus je conduis !  
Regina remit sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde et s'exclama d'un ton accusateur :  
- Emma ! Six mois sans sexe ! Six mois à devoir me satisfaire toute seul !  
- Oui je sais mais … QUOI ?! TU TE MASTURBAIS ?  
- Ben quand tu me chauffes par message je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait !  
Emma se mit a rougir et répondit en bégayant :  
- Enfin … oui … mais c'est pas une raison pour faire ça dans une voiture ! Et puis je croyais que tu avais faim ?  
- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai faim. » Se penchant vers la blonde, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « De toi ! »  
- Mon amour, non, je conduis ! » Protesta Emma en essayant de repousser la brune.  
Regina commença à défaire le bouton du jean d'Emma et lui dit :  
« Concentre-toi sur la route et moi je m'occupe de toi !  
- C'est pas une bonne id... Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que Regina la pénètre.  
- Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ! Tu est complètement mouillée ! »  
Emma se concentra comme elle put et, heureusement pour elle, elles arrivèrent enfin sur le parking. Emma se gara et arrêta les mouvements de la belle brune.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
Sans répondre, Emma enleva sa ceinture pour passer à l'arrière, Regina comprit immédiatement et la rejoignit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur la blonde et commença à se déshabiller mais Emma n'attendit pas que Regina finisse d'enlever son t-shirt, elle se mit sur elle, défit son bouton de pantalon et passa sa main sous sa culotte puis la pénétra. Regina se cambra et s'accrocha au dos d'Emma. Emma lui mordit le cou, Regina n'en pouvait plus !

« Emma… je... je vais... Elle fut prise d'un orgasme fulgurant.  
- Oui bébé jouis pour moi ! »  
Après avoir essayé de reprendre son souffle, Regina commença à descendre sa main vers le pantalon d'Emma mais celle-ci l'arrêta.

« Mon ange, j'en ai très envie mais j'ai faim, et puis ce soir on aura tout le temps qu'il faut ! Non ?  
- Oui, oui. » Déçue, elle commença à se rhabiller.  
Emma, voyant que Regina boudait, l'embrassa dans le cou et lui dit :  
« Mon chaton ne boude pas ! Mais comprends-moi, j'en ai envie, mais j'ai aussi envie de pouvoir avoir le temps qu'on le fasse à deux ce soir ... avec peut-être un petit strip-tease puis des fraise, du chocolat, de la chantilly et le champagne que j'ai récupéré au mariage de ma cousine !  
- Tu as volé du champagne et tu l'a gardé pour moi ? demanda Regina en riant.  
- Oui, j'avais tout prévu pour ce soir !  
- Sauf faire les courses pour ce midi ?!  
- Ben je peux pas être parfaite ! » dit-elle en sortant de la voiture après s'être rhabillée.  
Regina sorti à son tour et lui répliqua :  
« C'est parce que tu es unique que je t'aime !  
Emma la prit par la taille et l'embrassa.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chaton ! »

Après ce petit moment, Emma prit la main de Regina et elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du restaurant.

**Alors …... ? **


	5. petit message 2

bonjour a tous je sais que je en retard j'en suis desoler mais je cherche un beta lecteur donc si vous voulait corriger ma fiction contacter moi par message prive merci ! :)


	6. Chapter 4

Bonjour a tous le monde !;) je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard j'espere que ce chapitre vous plairas ! Merci a ma beta lectrice ! je vous laisse lire !

Chapitre 4

Elles arrivèrent devant le patron du restaurant, Emma s'avança devant lui et lui fit la bise.

« Alors Graham comment ça va ?  
- Hey, ma blondinette préférée est venue ! Ça va bien, et toi ?  
- Très bien. Elle se retourna, attrapa la main de la brune et la tira pour qu'elle avance. Je te présente Regina !  
- La fameuse Regina ! » Il tendit sa main vers elle et lui serra « Enchanté de vous connaître après tout ce qu'Emma m'a dit sur vous ! »  
Emma vira au rouge tellement elle avait honte puis Graham reprit :  
« Vous êtes venues pourquoi, à part pour moi bien sûr ?  
- On est venues manger, on peut avoir une table pour deux près de la piscine s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.  
- Bien sûr ! En plus c'est bien parce qu'il n'y a personne donc vous ne serez pas dérangées ! »

Emma et Regina se dirigèrent vers leur table. Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce restaurant était magnifique. Il y avait une piscine et plus loin on pouvait voir la plage. Pendant tout le repas les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger des caresses et des mots doux, l'endroit était si romantique. Après le repas, elles retournèrent à la voiture et Regina s'assit à côté d'Emma dans la voiture, mit sa main derrière la nuque de la blonde pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrassa .

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce baiser ?  
- Merci pour ce déjeuner !  
Emma posa sa main sur la joue de sa belle et lui rendit son baiser :  
- Bon, on rentre à la maison ?  
- Oui, j'ai hâte de voir ton appartement !''

Emma commença à rouler. Après des minutes à chanter à l'unisson en écoutant la radio, elles arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Emma. C'était une maison avec deux appartements, celui d'Emma était celui du haut. Emma prit la valise de la brune et monta les escaliers, Regina sur les talons. Quand Emma ouvrit la porte, Regina resta bouche bée.  
« Ton appartement est magnifiquement bien décoré ! Et bien rangé ! » S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Tout le mérite revient à Mary c'est elle qui a tout décoré. Tu veux visiter ? »  
Regina hocha la tête, Emma lui prit la main et lui fit visiter avant de prendre la valise pour l'emmener dans la chambre et revenir vers la brune.  
« Tu veux aller à la piscine ?  
- Quelle piscine ?  
- Ben, la piscine qu'il y a en bas dans le jardin.  
- Elle est à toi ?  
- A moi et à mes voisins.  
- Mais on va les déranger.  
- Mais non, ils sont jamais là ! Ils viennent ici une fois par an juste pour voir si tout va bien. Bon tu veux y aller ou pas ? »

Regina commença à enlever son t-shirt et son short puis parti vers la porte.  
- Bon, tu viens ou j'y vais toute seule ? » Emma se déshabilla, prit les serviette et se dirigea vers la piscine. Regina mit ses pieds dans l'eau, mais Emma n'était pas aussi douce : elle prit son élan et plongea la tête la première dans l'eau puis remonta vers la brune et mit ses main sur ses cuisses.  
« Emma tu es mouillée ! J'aime pas quand tu fais ça !  
- Désolée chaton. Allez, viens nager avec moi ! Geignit-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.  
- Laisse-moi le temps d'y aller toute seule ! »

Emma n'était pas de cette avis, elle tira la brune dans la piscine. Quand elle émergea, celle-ci se colla à la blonde, qui recula immédiatement, pensant devoir assumer les conséquences de sa bêtise. De son côté, Regina n'avait nulle envie de punir Emma, ou du moins elle avait l'intention de lui faire apprécier sa punition. Emma buta contre la paroi de la piscine mais Regina continua à avancer et se colla à elle. Sa main commença à se balader sur la cuisse de la blonde et Emma, à peu près certaine que Regina ne lui en voulait pas, commença à l'embrasser doucement, tendrement puis passionnément, fougueusement. Regina souleva Emma dans l'eau et l'embrassa dans le cou, la mordillant doucement avant de passer sa main sous sa culotte et de titiller son clito. A ce moment là Emma prenait son pieds, elle avait toujours pris son pieds avec Regina qui avait le don de la mettre dans tout ses états. Mais Regina, après l'avoir bien excitée, se recula et sortit de la piscine, laissant derrière elle la blonde ébahie. Celle-ci suivi Regina jusqu'à la porte de la maison puis dans la salle de bain, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as plantée là ?  
- Je trouvais ça amusant. »  
Elle commença à se déshabiller, alluma l'eau chaude puis rentra. Emma de son côté s'en alla bouder sur le canapé. Alors que Regina commençait à culpabiliser pour avoir traité la blonde comme ça, elle senti quelqu'un se coller contre son dos. Emma.

Alors ? Laisser moi une reviews !;)


	7. Chapter 5

**Je voulait remerciez tout les personnes qui me suive merci pour vos reviews et je remercie ma béta noémie;) bonne lecture a tous **

Chapitre 5

Emma l'embrassa dans le cou et lui murmura un ''désolée '' mais Régina ne voulait pas qu'elle soit désolée pour ce qu'elle a fait, elle voulait juste s'amuser, la taquiner un peu. Elle se retourna et embrassa la blondinette. Emma poussa la brune contre la paroi et l'embrassa de plus belle mais Régina ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, elle inversa donc les positions et commença à embrasser Emma dans le cou et à mordiller. Emma passa ses mains sur le ventre de la brune et remonta vers ses seins. Régina commença à descendre doucement vers le ventre d'Emma puis souleva sa jambe gauche et la lécha. Emma n'eut pas le temps de tout assimiler d'un coup, Régina la rendait complètement folle. Emma gémit et Régina continuait son doux et magnifique calvaire. Emma ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille doucement, elle voulait maintenant, mais Régina prenait tout son temps.

Emma : bébé, murmura-t-elle, encore !

A ce moment Régina pénétra la blonde et continua à la lécher, elle sentit Emma se contracter sous ses doigts et sa langue. Emma ne tardas pas à être envahi par un orgasme. Régina se releva et l'embrassa.

Regina : maintenant on va se laver, dit-elle en lui passant le gel douche.

Après 15 minutes de douche elles sortirent et regardèrent l'heure, Régina vit alors qu'il était déjà 18h.

Regina : mon cœur on devait pas aller faire les courses ?

Emma commença à s'échapper en douce

Régina : Emma Elizabeth Swan ! Dit-elle d'un ton fort et froid.

Emma : comment tu connais mon deuxième prénom ?

Regina : Mary peut être très bavarde au téléphone…

Emma : elle fait chier je vais l'appeler tout de suite !

Régina : non ne change pas de sujet, pourquoi fuis tu comme ça ?

Emma : ben en fait on n'a pas besoin d'aller faire les courses …

Régina : mais pourquoi m'as-tu dit que oui alors ?

Emma :parce que j'avais envie d'aller au restaurant avec toi. Je sais que tu crois que j'ai pas les moyens, alors je t'ai fait croire ça. Mais toi tu m'emmènes toujours au resto quand je viens, alors je voulais y aller aussi.

Régina s'approcha de la blonde et l'embrassa.

Regina : tu es juste trop mignonne ! dit-elle émue

Emma rougit elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, mais elle avait horriblement honte. Régina la prit dans ses bras puis se décala et alla vers la télé. Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle la laissait en plan, comme ça et la Régina se retourna et la regarda avec un sourire.

Regina : tu as toutes les saisons de Grey's Anatomy jusqu'à la 9 ?!

Emma : ben …. euh... oui dit-elle hésitante

Régina s'approcha de la blonde et fit sa tête de chat poté.

Regina : on peut regarder la saison 9 s'il-te-plait mon amour ?

Emma : oui bien sûr mais tu ne l'as pas déjà regardée ?

Régina : si mais je préfère en dvd sur ton joli home cinéma et surtout avec toi !

Emma rigola parce que sa copine de 20ans lui demandait quelque chose comme si elle en avait 9. Ça la faisait littéralement craquer, donc Emma alla mettre le dvd, elle se releva et donna la télécommande à la brune déjà installée sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine

Régina : où tu vas ?

Emma : ben prendre de la glace !

Elle revint avec un pot de glace à la vanille dans une main et dans l'autre une cuillère, et se cala entre les jambes de Régina face à l'écran.

Après 3 épisodes Régina commençait à avoir faim, Emma se leva, éteignit la télé et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

Regina : je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux !

Emma : une omelette ?

Regina : oui si tu veux

Alors Emma partit vers la cuisine et commença à casser les œufs dans un bol.

Régina : je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner

Emma vexée répondit : la prochaine fois je commanderai des pizzas

Régina ce colla au dos de la blonde et posa des baisers dans son cou, Emma la repoussa gentiment

Emma : non pas de ça dans ma cuisine, j'ai dit pour le dessert

Regina : bon si c'est pour le dessert alors je peux attendre un peu

Emma mit les omelettes dans des assiettes et en déposa une devant Régina sur le comptoir. Après avoir fini de manger, Régina se leva pour aller chercher un yaourt dans le frigo mais quand elle vit la chantilly, les fraises et la sauce chocolat, elle s'est dit que le dessert allait être gourmand. Elle prit le tout et ce dirigea vers Emma.

Emma : je vois que tu as trouvé le dessert

**je sais que vous avez envie de me tuer mais patiance au prochain chapitre ! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Bonjour les gens ! :) je suis contente de vos reviews a tous merci ! Merci de suivre ma fiction ! Merci a ma beta Noémie !:) bonne lecture a tous ! **

Chapitre 6

Emma : ''mais tout d'abord je veux mon strip tease !'' dit elle d'une voix suave

Regina posa le tout sur la table du salon puis revient vers la blonde et lui pris la main pour l'amener jusqu'au canapé puis la fit s'asseoir. Emma avait les yeux qui brillaient rien que de penser a ce qui aller se passer. Regina la regarda droit dans lui yeux et lui demanda quelle chanson elle voulait mettre. Emma ne savait vraiment pas, alors elle repliqua :

Emma : ''depuis quand tu as besoin de musique pour te déshabiller ?''

Regina : ''moi, si je te fais une danse je veux de la musique ! répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos et en faisait une petite moue ''

Emma : ''c'est bon je vais te trouver une chanson, dit-elle en ce levant précipitamment et en allant vers la chaîne.''

Elle commença a fouiller dans ces disques elle en trouva un.

Emma : ''Barry White ?''

Regina : ''tu veux qu'on s'endorme ou tu veux ta danse ?''

Emma : ''ok ok,répondit-elle en cherchant, encore et encore, J'ai trouve !''

Regina : ''j'attends''

Emma mis la chanson '' Feel Like Makin' Love '' d'Angelo

Regina la regarda et la fit ré-asseoire sur le canapé et se pencha de façon très sensuelle et l'embrassa langoureusement et ce releva et commença à danser de façon très sexy. Elle enleva son t-shirt face à elle, commença a ce caresser doucement le corps et se tourna. Elle remuait les fesses, Emma n'en pouvait déjà plus elle la fit asseoir sur elle mais Regina continua à remuer sur elle puis se leva, enleva son short et se remit sur la blonde, face à elle cette fois. Emma commença à toucher son ventre mais Regina pris ses mains et lui dit qu'elle n'avait que le droit de regarder et qu'elle toucherais après. C'était un supplice pour Emma. Quelques minutes plus tard Regina était nue et Emma au bord de l'orgasme de la voir comme ça. Emma ce leva subitement et mis sa copine sur le canapé sur le dos puis elle enleva son débardeur et son pantalon. Elle s'assit sur la brune puis prit la chantilly et commença à en mettre dans son cou et le lécha avidement. Regina, à qui ça ne suffisait pas, prit de la sauce chocolat qu'elle se mit sur les seins puis dessina un trait partant de là jusqu'à son bas ventre . Emma comprit et commença à lécher du bas vers le haut puis la même chose pour ces seins. Regina essayait de respirer normalement mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Emma continua et prit une fraise, la mit dans la bouche de la brune et elles la mangèrent ensemble, pour finalement s'embrasser. Elles gémirent. Regina en avait marre de ces préliminaires. Elle essaya de se lever mais Emma l'en empêcha et lui dit que ça ne faisait que commencer. Emma prit de la sauce chocolat et en mit sur l'intimité de Regina avec de la chantilly et pour finir une fraise. Regina rigolait de savoir qu'elle s'était autant appliquer et Emma lui répondit avec une voix suave.

Emma : quand c'est joli a voir on a plus envie de le manger.

Regina : dis-tout de suite que je suis pas belle . Dit-elle en boudant

Emma : mais non chaton, dit-elle en commençant a manger la fraise puis le reste.

Après avoir tout manger, elle commença a titiller le clitoris de la brune, ce qui lui tira quelques gémissements. Quand Emma la sentie prête, elle la pénétra avec deux doigts. Regina était en transe, elle mit ces main sur la tête d'Emma pour l'inciter à continuer. Emma la sentit se contracter sous ses doigts puis l'orgasme arriva vite. Emma lécha ce doux nectar que lui offrait sa belle puis remonta vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Emma n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle se retrouva sur le dos. Regina était en train de la pénétrer. Emma s'accrocha au dos de Regina, le plaisir était tellement intense qu'elle la griffa. Cela excitait Régina encore plus, Emma tremblait de tous ses membres : elle eut un orgasme intense . Emma serra Regina dans ses bras pour un câlin avec des petit bisous et des mots doux. Regina se leva et alla vers la salle de bain.

Emma : ''où tu vas ? ''

Regina : ''prendre un douche, je colle''

Emma : ''je peux venir ?''

Regina : ''oui bien sûr !''

Emma accourut vers elle et entra dans la douche. Elles se douchèrent toutes les deux avec de temps en temps un petit câlin ou un bisou puis elles sortirent, se mirent en pyjama puis ce couchèrent dans le lit. Emma pris Regina dans ses bras, elle s'endormirent toutes les deux avec le sourire aux lèvres .

Regina : ''mon ange ….. j'ai quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi !''

Emma : ''la personne qui ose me réveiller n'est pas quelqu'un d'important s'il ose me réveiller''

Regina : ''bébé c'est Mary''

Emma se releva, prit le téléphone précipitamment et répondit

Emma : ''alors sœurette comment vas-tu ?''

Mary : ''alors comme sa je ne suis pas importante ?''

Emma : ''non mais tu sais comment je suis quand j'ai pas mes heures de sommeil?!''

Mary : ''oui je sais je t'appelais pour te dire qu'on arrive demain''

Emma : ''comment ça, vous arrivez demain tu m'avais dit une semaine !''

Mary : ''oui je sais mais l'hôtel où on était vient de fermer et on n'a pas trouvé autre part où dormir''

Emma : ''bon ok à demain alors''

Mary : ''oui a demain ma belle . Je t'aime.''

Emma : ''moi je t'aime sœurette ''

Regina la regarda d'un aire interrogatif .

Emma :''Ils arrivent demain !''

Regina : ''mais ils avaient dit une semaine, je pensais les voir que le dernier jour mais je voulais passer cette semaine rien qu'avec toi .'' Dit-elle d'un air triste .

Emma la prit dans ses bras et lui dit d'une voix rauque : ''on peut profiter de cette dernière journée '' puis l'embrassa en la poussant à s'allonger sur le lit

Regina : ''hummm …... oui .''

**laisser moi une reviews pour me dire si sa vous a plue ou autre .:) **


End file.
